Unseen
by Bears of the west
Summary: Sakura tasked with getting secrets from the Uchihas ,but finds something much worse. Dark(ish)


Sakura watch as the prince of her village and the Uchiha clan's next heir, walk by with guards all around him. He must had said something to his father to let him out. They rarely let the royals out for nearly any reason.

She knew that her deadline to get the scrolls for Senju from the head house but when she would check it always was heavily guarded. She watched as the guards and the prince left for the compound.

She finished her shopping at the local plant store for herbs and also some fresh vegetables. She made her way home to the edge of the village.

After putting her grocery away and taking the herbs to her little area. She made sure that her small house was on lock down and got out her journals and books all about poisons and the Uchiha be its history or compound.

Sakura study the sketches that she had done on her trips to the outside of the compound. While she study she mixed up herbs for poisons for defense and paralyzing darts for innocent onlookers.

She decided that its time to get ready as the sunlight that came from the west of her house.

She put on her gear that her two mentors had given her. Emerald eyes scan over the mask that her first teacher ,Kakashi, gave her. It was that of a wolf and she was remind of his more beaten and used mask.

She lock up her home and head out.

The night is quiet expect for the animals that made the sounds of their activities. Sakura traveled quickly and cautiously to the compound. When she arrived to the edge of the compound , she watch the guards stiff as stone watch the area for intruders. She loaded her blower and waited when the guards weren't facing each other did she blow her first then quickly the second one. They passed out and she got her hook and rope and threw it over and caught the edge of the wall.

She got over and watch out for any other guards. Running on light feet and jumping to the roof of the head house.

Stalking through the halls was like walking through a field of bear traps. Guards would be on the outside but it was the staff and maids that made Sakura worry. One yell would have her hanging on a tree for the crows by morning. She also wasn't in tiredly sure were exactly they hid their secrets.

She step on a loose wood and karma decide now was the time to bit her in the ass.

"Did you hear that?" A male voice said. "who's there?" he said in a louder voice.

Sakura panic and when she thought she step in a closet ,she gone in to quickly and fell over.

Stairs of stone made her landing downward much worse. Her arm and back got the beating.

She looked up and realized a hallway was straight ahead.

Darkness was everywhere and so she brought out her glow in the dark blue slim and put it on her hand . It was better then nothing and also if one was to come down they would smell fire and if they saw her ,they probably think a spirit or ghost has come to haunt them.

She continued her trip for glory and went down the hall. The walls were made of stone brick and from what she could tell ,people come down nearly at all but that didn't explain why it seem so clean.

She enter a room bigger then her house and looked was only met by her reflection. The slim glowed faded and then brightened like a flame making shadows. The brighter glows allow her to see mirrors. It started to drip and she watch it fall.

'This is just a room full of mirrors.' She sigh and look back up and froze.

Her blood had ran cold.

Red eyes stare back at her from behind her in the mirror.

"My... what do we have here?" A male yet not human eyes moved to her left and stayed in view with amusement gleaming in the red. A hand reached forward and her eyes widen under her mask as the hand was reviled to have claws and gray skin. The hand grabbed the strap that held the mask together and gently pulled it off. Sakura started to tremble as her emotions were reviled to the - to the-

" Now why would a beauty such as yourself go through the trouble of breaking in." The hand moved to the side of her head,holding the right side of her head along with the eyes. She felt the tears start to form as the eyes took the other side and the lower part of the being of red eyes came into view. The lips were to close as the shallow breathing could be heard.

"Have you come to join me or be killed by men for simple paper?" When the being talked from the glow of the blue hue slim she could see the fangs that tipped the canines.

The tears fell and a smirk could be heard and seen and she was pulled from the side that was held to the fangs.

A tongue that was split at the tip rolled out and licking her tears and she had to close her eyes as he ran over her eyelid to the end of her forehead. The saliva ran cold as his tongue rolled back.

"Now will you stay or die by the hands of guards?" The male's cheek was pressed into her own."hm."

"Neither."

She stabbed him with a dart and threw him to the mirror ,shards flew as it broke.

"YOU BITCH!" The yell echo through the halls as she ran.

Screw the scrolls, its time to tell the Senju of the monster the Uchiha's kept.

She dodge the arrows that were shot and also kicking the guards to the side.

Hopefully she can get out of the Uchiha compound and back to her keep to pack and leave by noon.

She nearly tripped half way and had lost her pouch then. Lucky she also got the slim off too or it would be a trail for them.

She unlock her home and lock her door and fell down on her bed. She had lost her nerve and mask.

...,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.

The next morning she had a knock on her door. 'Shit.' was her first thought.

Opening the door reviled a young man her age. He didn't seem like he was from the guard . She sigh and simply asked what he need.

Onyx eyes shined and he asked for a knife to cut a deer open.

She looked at him for a moment and nodded. She turned but froze looking over her shoulder at him.

"You-"

"Oh yes." He step in and closed the door. The spiky hair and onyx eyes wasn't what gave him away. But his tongue.

"Now," His skin that was visible from is casual clothes showed his skin get ink like patterns only to merge. "Where were we?"

His smirk to a grin as he change from human to - to -

He leaped at her with clawed hands out sketched and black star shown in between to red eyes.

A feminine scream rang out from the edge of the village.

.../...

"Prince Sasuke dinner will be ready soon." The prince nodded at his maid and enter his room. His room was dark and on his bed laid his prize, covered only by the sheets of his bed.

Sasuke smirk at the pink hair nin that had become his slave.


End file.
